User talk:RainbowDash28
You have just entered RainbowDash28's talk zone. If anything negative is written, RainbowDash28 will kill you with pistol! Welcome Hi, welcome to UnAnything Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mario's Pizza page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheLohoped (Talk) 19:56, January 17, 2012 Oh hi. :P How ya doin'? U2dvdbonofunny 19:56, January 18, 2012 (UTC)U2 Im allright RainbowDash28 19:59, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I was reading over the argument between Weaslyisourking, Blazekin, and yourself, and could I please politely ask for it to end? It seems like a small reason to act like children. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 23:49, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ok ill stop if that ugly image is off that page forever RainbowDash28 10:14, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay. First of all, I don't appreciate it when my talk page is bombarded with messages in all caps, which is considered screaming on the internet. Also, saying "DONT MAKE BLAZEKIN AN ADMIN!!" isn't a very good way of preventing that from happening. Especially since I have only so much control over whether or not he actually becomes one. And could you please elaborate more on the message you left relating to Harry Potter? I'd like to hear your argument. Finally, in response to the message above this one, what "ugly image" are you referring to? PS, I'm removing the flaming statement you put on your userpage, and I hope it will not come back. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 14:36, January 21, 2012 (UTC) that picture with sonic tails and knuckles. TAILS LOOKS UGLY ON IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Block To RainbowDash28 and Blazekin36: Due to the constant arguing and flaming you two have been participating in, you have both received a one day block from editing UnAnything Wiki. When it ends, I expect you two will have better behavior, so I will not have to do this again. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 14:39, January 22, 2012 (UTC) BLAZEKIN STARTED IT!!!!!! HE SHOULD BE BLOCKED FOR 7 DAYS! RainbowDash28 14:41, January 22, 2012 (UTC) It doesn't matter who started it. Anyone who continued it should be blocked. Now, if you have a reasonable and mature argument, I would be more than happy to hear it. But if you're just going to scream at me in all caps, I'm not going to take you seriously. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 14:43, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Fine!!!!!! But get my name off the WaPoDipLaWinky article NOW!!!! RainbowDash28 14:44, January 22, 2012 (UTC) It's a joke. Any user who looks at the page will see their own username. When I go on, I see "Thebiguglyalien". When Blazekin36 goes on, he sees "Blazekin36". When someone without an account goes on, it just says "You". Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 14:47, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Its still bad!!! Get it off!!!!! Its a bad joke!! RainbowDash28 14:48, January 22, 2012 (UTC) No, you want to know what a bad joke is? Specifically targeting one user. That would be a bad joke. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 14:49, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Please Get It OFF!! RainbowDash28 14:50, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Remember what I said about being mature? Scream at me again, and I'm revoking your rights to talk on your user page. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 14:51, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Fine! RainbowDash28 14:53, January 22, 2012 (UTC) i dont like you Why? RainbowDash28 20:49, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Did you make the account RainbowDash29? Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 00:01, February 1, 2012 (UTC) No. RainbowDash28 15:28, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Sure. There you go.--Smbzfan2 17:55, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Sockpuppet You are sockpuppet, or not? Averon25﻿(Yell at me!) 04:54, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Im not a sock! RainbowDash28 08:47, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Alright you aren't! Averon25﻿(Yell at me!) 09:11, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Together Hi Rainbowdash22! I think I find you attractive! You must love ponies! I love My Little Pony too! My favorite is Princess Celestia and Fluttershy! They rock! I think Rainbowdash is the lowest one to be honest. Her wings seem too small but I don't want to offend you so I'll just leave it at that. Call me sometime! My number is removed Re:Page Deletion There is a reason I put so many deletion tags up. This is because UnAnything is cluttered. Users (including myself) foolishly make pages that simply do not meet the standards of an actual article. However, these pages are generally left there, maybe tagged with a stub template. I finally decided to do something about it, and I'm simply removing all of the in-adequate pages at once. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 23:08, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Can't you try and improve some of them? RainbowDash28 (talk) 07:44, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Hello Welcome back to UnAnything Wiki. Mr. Guy (talk) 04:46, December 29, 2012 (UTC)